Spiritualized
Spiritualized are an English space rock band formed in 1990 in Rugby, Warwickshire by Jason Pierce (often known as J. Spaceman), formerly of Spacemen 3. After several line up-changes, in 1999, the band centered on Pierce (vocals, guitar), John Coxon (guitars, keyboards), Doggen Foster (guitar), Kevin Bales (drums and percussion) and Tom Edwards (percussion and keyboards) with revolving bassists, current player Thomas Wayne has being playing with the band since 2009. Spiritualized has always been Jason Pierce plus a rotating cast of supporting musicians. Links to Peel Jason Pierce's Spacemen 3 group got some airplay by Peel, but when he formed Spiritualized, JP seemed to be more enthusiastic about their material than it's predecessor and would continue play Spiritualized's music well into the late 90's, with two sessions and live sets being broadcast for his show. Peel's listeners also voted their tracks three times in the Festive Fifty during the 90's. Festive Fifty Entries * 1990 Festive Fifty: Any Way That You Want Me #37 * 1997 Festive Fifty: Ladies & Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space #18 * 1998 Festive Fifty: Oh Happy Day #22 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-01-07. Broadcast: 14 March 1992. Repeated: 01 January 1993 *Angel Sigh / Feels So Sad / Smiles 2. Recorded: 1995-01-31. Broadcast: 18 March 1995. Repeated: 09 February 1996 *Take Your Time / The Sound Of Confusion / Don't Go Stay With Me Other Shows Played ; 1990 *13 June 1990: Anyway That You Want Me (7") Dedicated *23 December 1990: 'Any Way That You Want Me (7 inch)' (Dedicated) FF #37 ;1991 *09 August 1991 (BFBS): Run (7" - Run / I Want You) Dedicated *02 November 1991: Why Don't You Smile Now? (EP - Smile / Sway) Dedicated *15 November 1991 (BFBS): Why Don't You Smile Now? (EP - Smile / Sway) Dedicated *24 November 1991: Why Don't You Smile Now (12") Dedicated ;1992 *13 March 1992: 'I Want You (7")' Dedicated *04 April 1992: 'If I Were With Her Now (CD-Lazer Guided Melodies)' (Dedicated) (JP: 'Definitely one to take home to mum and dad I think.') *10 April 1992: 'Angel Sigh (2xLP - Laser Guided Melodies)' (Dedicated) *12 April 1992 (BFBS): If I Were With Her Now (LP - Lazer Guided Melodies) (Dedicated) *19 April 1992 (BFBS): 200 Bars (LP - Lazer-Guided Melodies) (Dedicated) *18 July 1992: Feel So Sad (single - Medication) Dedicated ;1993 *02 July 1993: 'I Want You (LP – Fucked Up Inside)’ (Dedicated) *09 July 1993: ‘Take Good Care Of It (CD – Fucked Up Inside)’ (Dedicated) *10 July 1993 (BFBS): I Want You (album - Fucked Up Inside) Dedicated *17 July 1993 (BFBS): Take Good Care Of It (album - Fucked Up Inside) Dedicated *30 October 1993: ‘Good Times (12 inch – Electric Mainline EP)’ (Dedicated) ;1994 *30 December 1994: Let It Flow (CD Single) Dedicated ;1995 * 13 January 1995: 'Let It Flow (Promo CD-Let It Flow)' (Dedicated Spirit) *21 January 1995: The Slide Song (2xLP - Pure Phase) Dedicated *21 January 1995 (BFBS): 'Let It Flow (10")' (Dedicated) *28 January 1995: All Of My Tears (album - Pure Phase) Dedicated *03 February 1995: Lay Back In The Sun (2xLP - Pure Phase) Dedicated *04 February 1995 (BFBS): 'All Of My Tears (CD-Pure Phase)' (Dedicated) *11 February 1995 (BFBS): 'Lay Back In The Sun (2xLP-Pure Phase)' (Dedicated) *22 October 1995 (BFBS): 'Lay Back In The Sun (CDS)' (Dedicated) (JP: 'That reminds me very much of some Marc Bolan song, although I can't remember which one exactly.') ;1997 *13 May 1997: ‘Ladies And Gentlemen We are Floating In Space (CD Promo – Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space)’ Dedicated *22 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space (CD-Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space)' (Dedicated) *23 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space (CD-Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space)' (Dedicated) *29 October 1997: Live set from Sound City *23 December 1997: 'Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space (CD-Ladies And Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space)' (Dedicated) FF #18 ;1998 *06 January 1998: 'I Think I'm In Love (Radio Edit)' (single) Dedicated *01 July 1998: Live from Royal Festival Hall *18 August 1998: Untitled Improvisation (Live at the Royal Festival Hall) *04 November 1998: 'Home Of The Brave (2xCD-Royal Albert Hall, October 10 1997, Live)' (Deconstruction) *23 December 1998: 'Oh Happy Day' (live from Meltdown 98 at the Royal Festival Hall) FF #22 ;1999 *31 August 1999: Angel Sigh / Feels So Sad (session) ;Other *The Evolution of John Peel: Take Your Time External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles